


a weird life we have

by radioactiveknightofunderground



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: AU, Adventure, BDSM, Cyborg baby, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mech Preg, Monster Girl, Multi, Other, Slavery, charcter development maybe, ko/bd - Freeform, ko/bumblebee, mention of rachet/optimus, mnster girl pregnancy, preganacy, rape non con, relationship building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10007222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactiveknightofunderground/pseuds/radioactiveknightofunderground
Summary: when you find an adventure and a love not tied down by anything what do you  think?





	1. it begins

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey it's you knight from the underground writing again sorry I disappeared this first page is rather short of course it's the epilog so enjoy.

(my pov )  
why does life seem so weird for anyone regardless wherever they come from whether or not they choice that or it was simply fate. but I never was a person to believe in fate not did  
I expect to survive all of this nor did I expect something like him would love me. of course I'm just a simple knight well a monster girl one. who travels the cosmos fighting bad guys getting the glory and yet why this mission was so weird to me why did it seem so wrong.but at the time I was simply doing my job escorting cargo to various planets this mission well was a rather touchy one for me.this mission was transporting a prisoner who was being given to a king or queen I never could remember but he was being given as a sex slave to them.which by I didn't even know his name just that he was cybertroian and he got shrunk to at least 11 or 12 ft give or take as punishment to live a life similar to smaller beings than they where . he was wearing nothing but what looked like a belly dancer's outfit and a veil he was defiantly a seeker just by looking at his slim figure I didn't ask what he was or his name yet but of course since it well take about a month or two to get him to planet hygonus and such might as well try right.

"so what is your name ?" I asked looking at him riding my xenomorph mount dragoon who was smiling and drooling like usual but the seeker didn't even speak he just stayed quiet just by looking at his claws he was beaten up badly so I kept quiet til we got to the spaceport which was in praxis where my ship was which I named the solar flare chaser .once inside our journey would begin and we would find our fates intertwined.regardless where we came from this fate would change bot our weird lives both permanently and gracefully.of course once inside my ship he finally spoke in a deep soft robotic voice" my name is Starscream a former warrior and deception "he said under the veil he wore which didn't hide his optic glow .as I turned on the engine there was never coming back from this .for neither of us thus our journey truly began.


	2. conversation and thinking out loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thinking out loud sometimes leads to outrageous and potentially strange conversations between the package and you the deliverer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey I'm still here and here's a chapter

(my pov )  
"dragoon here's your food big guy, "I said pouring a big bucket of meat mush universal pet food in his bowl and watched him eat it like he hadn't eaten in mouths and-and being a big goofball as always. then I started to check in the engine room making sure the engine wasn't burning or cool over time and of course made some minor repairs to it. afterward, I took a morning shower even though technically its continuously night time in space but hey a girl got to stay clean right .as I was getting my clothes I wondered where that seeker was and decided to check on him in his room. and drop off him some new clothes I bought in case I had to any passengers new clothing to wear rather than have them wear the same thing day after day. as I walked towards his door I heard him talking to himself I think of course I knocked and I heard him fall on the floor a couple of times and eventually got to the door quickly getting the clothes and throwing me the old ones for me to wash.i had not i idea what happened to him between being a prisoner to the predacons or what he wasn't exactly acting in the way I heard from various sources where he was a ruthless killer and second in command to the former leader of the Decepticons Megatron . and how he was a traitor to him and went rogue for a while and came back to the cause until the incident of Megatron permanently disbanding the Decepticons for good. 

 

and thus lead him to try to create the Decepticons in his own version but was captured by predaking and was made their slave til predaking decided to trade him off to the empire of hygon as a treaty item and gift to them. as I showered for the secod time in my bathroom I thought to myself " what the hell was he talking to himself about and what exactly happened to him before he was during the trading process to make him this shaky, soft so soft-spoken mech in the first place. and why is he so different now from what i heard from gossip." as I got out of the shower I heard noises outside my door I got my towel on me and got to the door and saw dragoon out of his kennel room "dragoon you oversized dog beast get back to your kennel room"I said taking him back and hearing a Starscream singing I his kinds language vosian I think and as I put dragoon in his room and saw it that he was on his bed chewing on his chew toy. I decided to follow the voice of my package and hear his voice that was hypnotizing to me.

 

(his pov )

 

I was in my room offline or at least trying to offline and get some rest but the nightmares kept appearing every time I open my optics and I see his face.the face of predaking raping me and torturing me to submission til my voice was almost not existent and I decided to wake up despite how extremely exhausted I was .i heard footsteps down the hall outside my room. and it was her my escort to the planet I was being sent to her voice though very deep was very calming to me but of course i said that out loud like I normally did and i heard her say"hey i brought you new clothes sir if you ned them" of course I need new clothes cause the ones I wore was all ready to smell like my blood and my body fluids I got the up but I trip on my own pedes just getting into the door .and opened it and grabbed the clothes and threw out my old one at her really quick so eh didn't see me without my armor plating .yes I'm without my plating and wearing clothing is important to me to keep me warm and to cover my private parts. the clothes where a shirt and some what humans call skinny jeans and a lacey pair of panties which where purple .as I dressed myself I decided to look in the mirror I didn't look too bad despite the clothes wear for a female organic being bigger than my escort but the clothes fitted perfectly and it felt nice to wear fresh clothes for once .

as I got out of my room I decided to venture the ship and find a place to sing or at least sing my thoughts away at least. to help me get to sleep or wake up then I saw her pet what ever it was walking in the halls scratching at her door and whining for her . as I continued to walk I decided to enter a room which looked like her study room with a big shelf of data pad, scrolls, and books which I was amazed at the amount of it was there but it was a place I wanted to sing in .and soI began 

 

(my pov )

 

of course as I was still in my towel I was heading toward his voice until my conscience made me go back to my room and get clothes on like a normal person and I did and I decided to enter the room after that and saw him sing in the song which sounds so beautiful but it had a sadden tone to it. as if he was trying to rid of bad memories and wanted to sleep cause his voice sounded pretty hoarse from what I could tell from screaming and possibly fighting for his life.as i watched him stop and looked at me "so you can sing I can see?" i said looking at him back and walking toward him slowly looked at his face and put a hand on his forehead"damn your warm lets get you back to your room and let you rest"I said grabbing his servo and leading him to his room but he stopped me by kneeling down and started crying out of nowhere and screaming"Noo please stop "I realized he was having a panic attack and was gripping my hand hard his claws dug deep into my hand and I said"hey Starscream stop your hurting me "I said in a calming tone and him suddenly passed out on me holding my hand .

I had to pack him back to his room and gave him some Cybertron equivalent of melatonin and some medication to break the fever down and checked on his systems and I could see a lot of fractured and healing parts on the x-ray I took of him." a lot man you been thru a lot damn i guess you and i are one in the same"I said gulping down my thoughts and walked out of his room til the next day I was piloting the ship towards a planet and he walked in covered in a blanket and he spoke"um I'm sorry about yesterday I just" "it's okay Starscream I know how you fee sit down you need to rest your strength."I said allowing him to sit in the passenger room and laid on the couch." iso Um i heard stories about you while I was traveling and I figured we can talk to each other if you wanted to."I said to him on the comm speaker and he said"um I'm just a former Decepticon what else s there to talk about besides me being a prisoner to a couple of beasts and-and ." he stopped " sorry if i asked "i said "its okay its a long story believe me a story I wish I should never be a part of in the first place "he said solemnly "a story I want to forget for eons to come yet why does it hurt me" beginning to cry."well maybe because your thinking to much about it and you being through so much even though I don't exactly know you at all and it just simply your escort till we get to your destination and I assure you I won't do any harm to you i promise okay" I said watching where I was going . "also what were you talking about in your room exactly "I asked him but I heard nothing from him I think he went to sleep right there and I just continued towards a planet name cycous stoping in for supplies and possible repairs and shopping to get done .and hopefully get some answers from him in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill be on my Tumblr and fa if you all want to RP but I won't RP with minors unless you ask then its pg 13 or strictly pg okay thank you


	3. pit stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stopping by for repairs and sightseeing with a chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes this my third chapter this week please enjoy

(my pov)

 

as I landed my ship on the port which was on the edge of hupin and herudal and I set my mount dragoon up with the necessities of what I needed to trade/sell and buy with at the marketplace.as I was finishing up packing items such as rugs from planet girren and firolote stones from fiveroz I was surprised to see him up. "oh your doing better I can tell "I said strapping down my saddle on dragoon "um yes it seems so huh? i ...i "he tried to say thank you but I said "no need to thank me, my dear, I want to make sure your well my dear" I said finished setting up" um can I come with you if you don't mind" helpline asked in a soft tone "yeah sure hope on on dragoon here"help him up on him and leading him out the ship and towards the city through a town surrounded by jungle and overgrowth and into the city center marketplace ."this place is so huge where are we ?" pinkish blue he asked looking pinkish blue sky "we are on a planet known for its marketplace and mechanical repairs and often many come here to sell rare items and come out with brand new equipment as well"said leading dragoon through the streets that were empty for now "plus it's morning here so I can get a spot to sell theses stones and rugs for a good price." cat does it get busy really fast ?"he asked curiously raising a faceplate brow."very busy "i said finding a booth and spot to set up my temporary store and got my first customer none other but the king himself who often sneaks out the palace to walking in the town"my-my long time no see radioactive my dear you have grown quite strong my dear" he said smiling and shaking my hand"long time no see my king heliu "I said politely nodding my head"and who is this young man with you.....wait can't be is it"heliu said speechless"yes sir that is my package Starscream he's not as you heard from the rumour 

 

"I see he seems different like a different aura surrounds him somehow like a cloud of change "he whispered in my ear"indeed your aura sensing never stops to amaze me sir so what rug do you want to buy your wife my dear" iI asked him knowing thatI was being watched along with the king after hours of selling rugs and stone I had enough money to repair my ship and then some "okay now head to an old friend of mine" I said counting the money "what is he like?"Starscream asked wrapping a blanket around him as I lead dragoon towards the repair store being greeted by a big dragoid like woman" look who's here to pick me eh "she said hugging me in all four of her arms"ready my dear friend yep more than ever "she said putting her stuff on dragoon and sitting behind Starscream"I see your package here eh names gena or call me ge for short" she said shaking his hand "my you picked a good one eh radio" yep she joked"man I guess you saw my message eh "she said looking at our stalker behind us getting close and had some back up with him "yep this here as i said i knew they would be"she said getting in front of Starscream" held on tight big boy we are gonna run for it"said getting ready for dragoon to run the hell out of there"wait what's going on "he asked before almost falling on top of gena when dragoon started running like hell towards the ship and a voice echoed saying "I'm coming to" which was none other but the king himself riding on his mount in front and we rode through breaking through backyards and booths like a bull in a china shop.

 

(his pov )

 

I didn't know what was going on all I knew gena was shooting at some group behind us and we running through like we had scraplets after us and I felt like purging my intake as we approached closer to the ship and got in just in time "damn lets get the hell out of here "she said starting the ship us and off us were amongst the stars" please what just happened please explain"I asked shaking "we were being stalked by a neighbouring kingdoms assassins who are after radio here " the king said to me answering me as calm as possible taking deep breathes"why were they after her"I asked "that's classified information to packages "gena said to me "wait for your knights to "yes young lad yes we are"gena and heliu said calmly .iwas so confused to what was going on here why were we being hunted why was my escort being targeted and why are there so many secrets about my escort even though this was my first secret I knew just now about her and I wanted to know but should I push her to open to my questions"you alright boy ?" gena said getting heer supplies off dragoon and helping me downI'm fine" I said stuttering "okay didn't know man girl you did great making this place comfy "she said getting t o her room" iso young man iv heard stories of you from rumours" he said looking at me "butI see great change in you two "he said"um you two?"I asked

 

"I meant you and radioactive my dear, "he said smiling "I see great fortune for the two of you a great change in you especially my dear boy," he said looking at my servo "um I guess, "I said trying not to think that he was crazy and decided to go to my room.I seeing new clothes set out for me "what a day way is everything got crazy all of a sudden and why did the king said those things"I said to myself getting my new clothes on "hmm more lacy underwear" iI said to myself blushing as I put them on covering my spike and valve "why does she give me such lacy things and why are all my clothes femme clothes "I said t myself "ah nevermind at least it covered and warm at least "huffed laying on my bed hugging my pillow" why is she so kind to me and what are the knights about "wondered drifting into a slumber i long needed for eons now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> having fun so far reading this

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
